Movie Ticket
by chriseume
Summary: Kim Taehyung merasa begitu frustasi hanya karena dua lembar tiket bioskop yang ia dapatkan dengan gratis. Sampai seorang Jeon Jungkook memecahkan rasa frustasinya tersebut. It's VKook / KookV fanfic. RnR please?


**Taehyung x Jungkook**

 **.**

" _Who's know you will fall in love at the first sight with a person who you never talk before?"_

 **.**

 **Movie Ticket**

 **Story by**

 **chriseume**

 **.**

 **Do not Plagiarize**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku sudah punya janji dengan Yoongi Hyung, bung. Kau telat sekali jika mengajakku sekarang."

Taehyung menampar pipi Jimin dengan dua tiket film yang ada di tangannya. Jimin meringis. "Ini untuk besok, bodoh. Tiket ini berlaku untuk hari Sabtu!"

"Apalagi besok! Kau ini senang ku katai idiot ya?" cibir Jimin. Ia membereskan buku-bukunya dan segera memasukkannya ke dalam tas. "Aku pulang duluan. Yoongi Hyung sudah menungguku di lantai satu."

Taehyung hanya berdengung. Kini hanya dirinya duduk sendirian di dalam kelasnya. Ia menghela napas panjang. Memandangi dua tiket yang ia dapatkan secara cuma-cuma dari permainan di pinggir jalan.

"Seokjin Hyung tidak bisa. Namjoon Hyung dan Hoseok Hyung juga tidak bisa. Sayang sekali jika aku harus membuang tiket ini." Taehyung mengusak rambutnya kasar. "Siapa lagi yang bisa ku ajak ke bioskop besok? Semua kunyuk itu pasti sudah membuat janji dengan yang lain."

Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursinya. "Argh! Kenapa aku bisa segila ini hanya karena tiket bioskop?!"

"Permisi?"

"Eh?" Taehyung menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap ke arah pintu kelasnya. "Ya?" lelaki itu tidak bisa sepenuhnya menatap seseorang yang menganggu acara ' mari-berfrustasi'

"Permisi, Sunbaenim." lelaki itu masuk ke dalam kelas Taehyung dan membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Aku Jeon Jungkook dari kelas 2-A. Aku mendapat tugas khusus hari ini untuk memastikan jika seluruh kelas harus kosong sebelum jam enam sore, Sunbae."

Taehyung menatap lelaki itu. Lelaki dengan surai hitam yang masih tertata rapi begitu juga dengan seragamnya. Matanya dapat menangkap lambang petugas sekolah di blazernya. "Kau bilang namamu Jeon Jungkook?" tanya Taehyung lagi masih dari posisi duduknya.

"Ne, Sunbaenim." jawab Jungkook sopan.

Taehyung berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan menyambar tasnya yang tergeletak di atas lantai. Ia menghampiri adik kelasnya itu. "Apa kau pulang sendirian hari ini?"

"Ne?"

.

.

Pada akhirnya, kedua orang itu berjalan beriringan. Bersamaan menyusuri trotoar menuju halte bis terdekat dari sekolah mereka. Keduanya masih terasa canggung. Taehyung bahkan heran, bagaimana dirinya bisa kehilangan topik pembicaraan? Setidaknya, ia sangat tahu jika ia banyak orang yang sudah menjejali dirinya sebagai 'seseorang yang supel dan banyak bicara'.

"Jungkook-ah,"

"Ne, Sunbae?"

"Ah, kau kaku sekali. Ini sudah diluar jam sekolah." Taehyung menendang kerikil yang ada di depan kakinya. "Kau bisa memanggilku 'Hyung'. Taehyung-Hyung." lelaki itu berdeham. "Ya. Seperti itu kurasa akan membuat kita akrab."

Jungkook tertawa kecil. Taehyung menoleh ke arah Jungkook. "Maaf, Hyung, maaf." Jungkook menghentikan tawanya. "Hanya perasaanku saja atau saat ini kau merasa canggung sekali? Bukannya aku tidak tahu, tapi seluruh sekolah mengenalmu sebagai seorang yang supel."

Taehyung tersenyum tipis. "Sepertinya aku hanya canggung. Aku sendiri juga bingung." Jungkook kini menoleh ke arah Taehyung yang sibuk berjalan menunduk. "Aku berjalan dan mengobrol bersama Jeon Jungkook seseorang yang menjadi panutan di sekolah."

"Eh?" Jungkook mengibaskan tangannya. "Ti—Tidak! Untuk apa aku menjadi panutan di sekolah?"

"Tadinya aku berpikir, siapa itu Jeon Jungkook saat kau mengenalkan dirimu tapi, selama perjalanan menuju gerbang sekolah bersamamu seketika saja aku teringat jika kau adalah murid yang selalu disanjung oleh para guru."

"Ti—Tidak." Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya mengenggam erat tali tas punggungnya.

"Kau harus tahu, Jungkook. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat wajahmu sejelas ini. Sebelumnya aku hanya sering melihatmu dalam acara tertentu dan kau dipilih sebagai pembawa acara atau pidato di sekolah. Ya, kau harus tahu, aku sulit fokus untuk acara seperti itu jadi terkadang aku tidak terlalu mempedulikannya. Jungkook, kau harus tahu betapa populernya dirimu terutama di antara kalangan para guru yang selalu memujimu." Taehyung menoleh ke arah lelaki yang lebih muda setelah mengoceh. Mendapati kupingnya yang memerah, membuat Taehyung sedikit khawatir. "Jungkook?"

"Ne?" Jungkook ikut menghentikan langkah kakinya saat Taehyung menarik tangannya. Ia menatap kakak kelasnya itu.

"Kau sakit?" Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa wajahmu merah sekali?" Jungkook segera memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap ke arah halte bus yang sudah berjarak dua meter lagi dari mereka.

"A—Aku baik-baik saja, Hyung."

"Kau—"

"Hei, Hyung! Aku duluan ya! Bisku sudah datang!" Jungkook segera berlari ke arah bis bernomor 43 dan melambaikan tangannya pada Taehyung yang masih termangu di tempatnya. "Bye!"

Taehyung segera tersadar akibat suara Jungkook yang sedikit melengking dan melambaikan tangannya pada Jungkook. "Ne!" Taehyung menatap bis yang dinaiki Jungkook semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. "Dia bilang nomor bis ke arah rumahnya nomor 40?"

.

.

"Aish! Kenapa aku ini bodoh sekali!" Jungkook menjedotkan kepalanya ke jendela beberapa kali hingga mengundang pandangan dari penumpang yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Aku salah naik bis. Sial. Aku harus turun di halte selanjutnya." Jungkok memangku tasnya untuk mengeluarkan botol air minumnya. "Kenapa aku bisa melakukan hal bodoh ini—Eh?" tangannya meraba sesuatu yang berada di dalam kantung botol air minumnya.

"Apa ini?" Jungkook menarik benda tersebut dan mendapati secarik kertas. "Huh? Tiket bioskop?" ia membalik kertas tersebut dan mendapati tulisan tangan seseorang.

Aku memiliki dua tiket bioskop dan aku tidak tahu kepada siapa harus aku berikan. Karena aku bertemu denganmu, ku pikir tiket ini tidak akan terbuang sia-sia. Aku akan menunggumu di depan Gangnam Mall pukul lima sore. Ku harap kau datang, Jungkook-ah.

P.S : Omong-omong, kau manis juga.

-Kim Taehyung-

Jungkook terdiam. Ia menatap tiket tersebut dan mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu sebelum keduanya pulang sekolah.

' _Ah, Jungkook, bisa kau tunggu sebentar diluar? Jangan pergi kemana-mana. Aku harus membereskan sesuatu.'_

' _Ne? Maksud, Sunbae?'_

 _Taehyung menoleh ke arah Jungkook yang masih berdiri di dekatnya. 'Ya, maksudku. Tunggu aku. Lebih baik kita pulang bersama. Aku bosan hari ini dan aku butuh teman mengobrol sepanjang perjalanan.' Jungkook terdiam. 'Hei, kau melamun? Kau tidak mau pulang bersamaku?'_

' _Ti—Tidak! Bukan begitu, Sunbae! A—Aku—'_

' _Kalau begitu itu tandanya kau setuju.'_

 _Jungkook yang tidak tahu harus menjawab apa akhirnya mengangguk setuju. 'Kalau begitu, aku harus memeriksa dua kelas lagi. Aku akan kembali lagi ke kelasmu, Sunbae. Permisi—"_

' _Jeon Jungkook!'_

' _Ya?'_

' _Kau bisa menitipkan tasmu padaku. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengambil apapun darimu.'_

' _Ta—Tapi—'_

' _Kau tahu? Aku tidak suka penolakan.'_

.

.

END

.

a/n : Hellaw~ seriously this is my first fanfic bout VKook or KookV (whuteva) and I feel like… oh my gosh, am I writing an annoying fanfic? :")) please jangan hujat saya karena fanfic yang gak begitu asyik ini :"D and yeah as always~ I need your review^^ thankschu~!


End file.
